


Colorless and Forgotten

by hobo_ing



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Background Character Death, Background Relationships, Death, F/M, Love, Memory Loss, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobo_ing/pseuds/hobo_ing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the anime and manga labeled “K-Project” and/or “K’ and/or “K Anime” I do not own the copyrights of that material, but I do use it in reference and content it in my original fanfiction. I claim no rights to the anime or the manga, the only thing I claim is the inspiration to write a fanfiction in the world created by it. </p>
<p>This particular fanfiction was inspired by this post (http://psydratesky.tumblr.com/post/77660734916/and-i-made-another-one-of-these-this-time-its-k), and was asked for by my friend .</p>
<p>My answers to the post are as follows:<br/>You are a: Strain<br/>You’re from: Colorless Clan<br/>Best Friend: Yata Misaki<br/>First Kiss: Mikoto Suoh<br/>Crush on You: Seri Awashima<br/>Lover: Tatara Totsuka<br/>Rival: Saburōta Bandō<br/>You Kill: Saburōta Bandō<br/>You Die When: Your Rival Defeats You</p>
<p>Me (the name I’ve given myself as a character): Higanbana Chiyo (or Chiyo Higanbana if I was going to put it in the standard english format of first name then last name).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorless and Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> So, like it is said in the summary, this is based of a tumblr post. I posted it on one of my Tumblr Blogs (i'll put info about that at the end). This is slightly modified of that version, because there were some things I didn't like about it. I hope you like it! Also, I really hope you guys see the connection between her name and its meaning and her straing power.
> 
> I love you all. <3

“I’m not sure what happened… but… I think Scepter 4 just… forgot about me. I got tested as a child, that test they give to every child to determine whether they are a strain or a human, and if they are a strain, it helps them to determine how dangerous they are depending on how powerful they are. But, yet, even though I was classified dangerous… here I am. I went to school like every other kid, and grew up like every other kid… Well… mostly like every other kid. As a strain, my life was never exactly normal, but it was better than being locked up by Scepter 4. I guess I have my power to thank for that.   
‘I had friends, really great friends. Like Mikoto Suoh, Tatara Totsuka, and Kusanagi Izumo. Those guys were really great back in high school. They just… well. They just figured me out, I guess, and accepted me for the monster that I am. Me and Mikoto even dated for a while… BAD IDEA, in case you want to know. But maybe that is because we’re both so… apathetic? Or maybe it’s because he couldn’t remember if he loved me or not, or if his memories of me were hazy. I’m not sure myself anymore, for even my memories of myself are hazy and barely pieced together.”

At that point, Yata Misaki turned to me and grinned. “Damn, Chiyo-kun” (using -kun as always, even though I am a girl), “you talk as if all of your life is just a forgotten memory. I know you’re a strain, and that is a part of your power… but still!” He nudged me, trying to get me to smile since I had fallen into a gloomy state in trying to recall the past. 

“Yata-kun,” I began, “thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being my friend where I needed it most.” I grinned at him, nice and big.

“You know… Chiyo-kun…” he started. “You hang out with all of us HOMRA guys… Hell! You’re even dating Totsuka-kun!” he laughed out loud, as if the fact was funny to him.   
“Why don’t you join HOMRA?”

I shook my head. “No… I won’t ever do that.” I smiled sadly and looked down. There was no way I could tell him the real reason why not… I can’t tell even Yata… not even Totsuka.

“Why not?!?!” Yata grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me, “Why not, do you not feel the bonds of HOMRA even though you are in the middle of it all? Chiyo-kun, why do you say that you can’t, even though you’ve been here since the beginning?!?!”

“Yata-kun, please look at me.” I grabbed his arm and pulled him down, making him sit with me on the dock. “I can’t join HOMRA.” I thought about all the other reasons I never joined before, reasons I could explain to him. “Even if I have been here from the beginning, I was never a part of it. I was merely a bystander in all of that, Mikoto was never my king. At best, he was my friend and a brief fling… and even now that me and Totsuka have been together for the last year, I am still nothing but an easily forgotten bystander, who merely observes and sometimes partakes in HOMRA’s activities.” He looked at me like he was about to argue with me, “But Yata-kun. I love everyone in HOMRA very much, and would do anything to protect them, anything. Even placing my own life at risk. But even as such, I do not have a place in HOMRA itself.” None of this was a lie, not a bit. But, I still couldn’t tell him why now… me joining HOMRA will definitely never happen.

Yata looked at me, then looked at the sea that was foaming beneath our feet. “I guess you are right, Chiyo-kun. I wish there was a place for you in HOMRA, though. But, now that I see it through your eyes, I know there isn’t.” He sighed and stood up. “It’s getting late, we should head back to HQ, huh?” He helped me up, and we both dropped our skateboards on the dock and rode away towards Izumo’s bar. 

When we got there Yata burst through the door, only to punch Kamamoto in the arm. Those two certainly were partners, now that Fushimi had left HOMRA. Totsuka came down the stairs and saw me and smiled. He made his way over to hug me. “Back at last?” I smiled at him. This was the man I loved, the man who never forgot me. 

“Yeah.” I said and kissed him briefly on the lips.

“None of that shit in my bar, you two.” Came Izumo’s comment from behind his bar. 

Totsuka giggled, “Sorry, Izumo-kun! But its her fault!” Everyone in the bar laughed… except for Bandou-kun, that is. But that was nothing new. He hated me. 

“Oi, Izumo-kun.” I shouted, “Mind pouring me a shot of whiskey before I go home?”

“By a shot, do you mean your normal three shots?” He joked as he placed three shot glasses of whiskey on the bar. Totsuka and I made our way over.

“Izumo-kun, three for me too!” Totsuka said eagerly.

“No.” Izumo and I said in unison, and before he could complain, we both said, “You can’t hold your liquor worth shit.” We laughed and I downed my shots quickly. We turned to leave.

“You’ve got a bad habit, Chiyo.” I heard Izumo whisper to me. I sighed. “Drinking before you go home with him. What has you like this?”

I shook my head and smiled. “Nothing, Izumo. Night, don’t let the boys trash your bar tonight.” And with that, Totsuka and I left and headed home. I had recently moved in with him, seeing as we had been together for over a year. I was surprised he asked me to, honestly. I thought he would have forgotten most of the important parts about me by then. But he hadn’t, and he still hasn’t. 

When we got home I settled on a stool at the kitchen island while he started to make dinner. And yes, he makes dinner because even though I’m a girl, I can’t cook worth shit. I watched him as he cooked, tonight was spaghetti, but it didn’t mean I couldn’t admire him while he cook. But suddenly he turned around with him camera and yelled “Smile, Chiyo!” I wanted to slap him.

I got off my stool and walked away. “Delete it.” I didn’t look back, even though I heard him set the camera down and follow me.

“Chiyo!” he pleaded as he caught up to me in the living room. He grabbed me and turned me around. “Why won’t you let me film you! Time and time again i have tried, and you either won’t let me or you force me to delete it! Why?”

“Because I don’t want to be filmed.” I said simply.

“But, Chiyo… this is more than just me filming you. This is me recording my memories, for HOMRA, for us… you know how important that is to me. So why do you keep doing this?” His eyes watered up, and as much as I wanted to slap him… I started to cry.

“Totsuka, I don’t want to be filmed because I don’t want you to have to have a video of me in order to remember me when I am gone. No one ever remembers me for long, no one. No one except you. And I want it to stay that way, and I don’t want to have to be a piece of film in order to be remembered! I can’t control the fact that everyone forgets me, because of my power, because I am a strain, because I am a monster. But I can control the ways in which you, Totsuka, remember me. And I want it to be from your mind and your heart, not a stupid video!” He grabbed me around the waist and behind my head and pulled me to him as I cried. I burrowed my face in my shoulder, and I felt his own tears trickling off of his face.

“Chiyo… I am so sorry. I should have realized. But I won’t ever forget you, I promise.” I just nodded into his shoulder and he gripped me tighter, and we just stood there until both of us stopped crying and could look at each other again. He led me back into the kitchen where he deleted the video and we ate our dinner in quiet peace. We went to bed, and he held me tightly and whispered “I love you, and I’ll never forget you” before I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke, Totsuka was gone but he left a note. He had left to go to HOMRA HQ and to help plan for Anna’s birthday tomorrow. I smiled. He was always thinking about everyone else. But, I needed to use today to do what I needed to do. I got dressed and headed towards downtown, hoping that no one from HOMRA would see me. I met with him on the designated rooftop, and he was there… waiting. Him… with his current body. Him, with that silver hair and that crazy look in his eye… He was evil. I knew it. But… I was here, and there was nothing I could do about it.

“AHH. Higanbana Chiyo!” He turned and fixed his eyes on me while he smiled with insanity. “BOW TO ME.” He suddenly said with force and anger. I kneeled to him and lowered my head.

“Yes, my liege, the one and only, the 7th King, the Colorless King.” He demanded to be addressed this way, it was a part of his power trip. He walked over to me and lifted my chin up to him at an angle. I could see the outline of a gun in his pocket… I knew he wouldn’t kill me, but I didn’t know anything else.

“You, my dearest servant, are perfect for what I need you for. Your name even fits your power. Higanbana… red spider lily… or in your case, it means lost, or to never be seen again. Really, quite suiting for you, seeing as your power allows you to be forgotten in an instant. And Chiyo, sand. Because just like the sands of time, you will fade away from the memories of those you love until no one remembers you or who you were to them.” He sighed contently, I knew he could see the pain in my eyes, and he relished in it. But I knew better than to talk to him unless he asked. “So, my dearest Forgotten One, has anyone from HOMRA discovered you?” I shook my head no. “Good, because you know the consequence if they do.” With that, he let go of my chin and turned sharply away and looked up into the sunny sky. But… for me… those words triggered images of Totsuka laying beaten and bloody on the ground, Yata gasping for his last breath, Izumo laying dead and burning in his bar, Mikoto screaming as the world around him turned to ash…

“But, Chiyo.” His voice snapped me back to reality. “I need you to do something today. I need you to infiltrate Scepter 4, and get me all the information they have on the Silver King in the sky. Bring it to me here at 12:30am.” I nodded, and he waved for me to leave. As I descended the stairs, I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to see Bandou standing in the shadows.

How was I supposed to infiltrate Scepter 4 today… and without getting caught on camera or even getting caught at all. Not only would getting caught mean being imprisoned as a strain… it could mean death for Totsuka and the rest of HOMRA. I got down to the street and quickly started walking towards Scepter 4’s HQ. I have no plan, but I have to do it. But as I was walking I accidentally bumped into Seri Awashima, Vice-Captain of Scepter 4. I thought, “Oh shit” and quickly began to apologize when I noticed she was… blushing? Now that’s kind of weird. I mean, guys do that when I bump into them… but I’ve never seen a girl do that.

“I… uhm… don’t worry about it.” Said the blonde as she blushed and looked down. Yeah… this was weird. But… I need a way into Scepter 4… so I might as well try and see if I can do anything with this.

“Hey, you’re Awashima, from Scepter 4! Right?!” I said with fake enthusiasm.

“Yeah… that’s me.” She said meekly, but it was obvious that she was happy that I knew her. Maybe… maybe this girl… likes me? I don’t know. But its worth a shot, I have too much at stake to fail this mission.

“Hey, I’m Chiyo. I hang with a lot of the HOMRA guys... “ I said, trying to pull it off as if everyone in HOMRA was my bro… so basically trying to make it seem like I was lesbian. “You’re pretty cute, do you wanna go get a bite to eat with me?”

“Actually...I would really like that!” She perked up and got excited. I hit it right on the head. This blondie has a crush on me. I could work with this.

“Come with me!” I took her by the hand and led her into a cafe nearby, it just happened to be a block from Scepter 4 as well. We sat down and ordered some coffee and sandwiches. “So, Seri-chan...” I said in my best “flirting” voice possible. “How long have you been in love with me?” That girl nearly spit her coffee through her nose, but she was blushing and flustered.

“W-w-well. Uhm… I…” She tried to deny it, but she just couldn’t. “Since forever… I never knew your name though. But you were always with HOMRA so I couldn’t approach you… plus I was too afraid.” She looked up at me, with desperate hope in her eyes. 

“And here I thought you only came to our bar to flirt with Izumo and to insult him with your bean paste cocktails!” I laughed heartily, this was definitely an angle I could work. “Tell me, since you know so much about HOMRA, would you mind showing me what Scepter 4 is about? I’ve always been curious about you and where you work and what you do all day.” I winked at her for extra affect. She was about to answer, but the waiter brought our food. So she conveniently skirted answering by eating first. While we ate I continued to give her suggestive looks, trying to push her to accept what I had asked for.

“Fine.” she said when we finished, “It isn’t fair that I know so much about you, and you know nothing about me. But I will only do this if you agree to take me out sometime in the next two weeks.”

“Agreed!” I said and stood up and left some money on the table. “Lets go!” I grabbed her around the waist and she led the way to Scepter 4. She walked me right through the front door, past security and everything. And along the way, I was making sure anyone who saw me immediately forgot me. For that was my power. Normally, if I didn’t will it, people would slowly forget me… but if I wanted it to happen and willed it, those who only saw me briefly would forget me in an instant. She took me to her office where she sat down. I sat on her desk, facing her. I grabbed her face like i was going to kiss her, but I just stared intently into her eyes.

“Forget me.” I said. “Forget me, forget any memory or feelings of me.” With people who had strong emotional attachments to me, it was harder to make them forget on purpose. But not impossible. With here, it only took about a minute. Once I was sure she had forgotten me, I knocked her out so she couldn’t hinder my mission. I rolled her to the side and accessed her computer. Everything that I wanted was there. I downloaded it all onto a thumb-drive, destroyed any evidence that I was there, logged out, rolled Seri in front of her computer, made it look like she fell asleep, and I left. It was really easy to leave the building with my power, I just made people forget me before they even registered I was there. 

It did take some time for me to download the files, and it was now 2pm. I had to go home and copy all this information onto paper, because the Colorless King did not have a computer. By the time I accomplished this, it was 11:45pm, so I gathered the documents and left. It took 40 minutes to get to the building, and another 5 to ascend to the rooftop. He was there. 

I knelt and held out the papers to him. “Good job, servant.” He said and quickly grabbed them. “But, I fear you are not good enough.” I panicked.

“What do you mean???”

“You were found out.” My heart dropped… by who? “His name is Bandou… I believe?” He laughed. “Anyways, you have been punished accordingly.” And with that, he ran and jumped to the next rooftop and disappeared.

“Punished?” I whispered… then my phone rang. “Hello?” 

“Chiyo!” It was Yata. “Its Totsuka! He’s been shot!”

“WHAT?!?!?!?!” I screamed. “No… nononononono! Where! Where is he!” I cried and Yata gave me the address. I was there in 25 minutes. I was too late. I saw him… laying there. Shot and bloody, the vision that I had been trying to avoid. I dropped my bag where Yata stood, unspeaking. He tried to grab my arm, but I fell… kneeling next to the man I loved. I picked up his head, still and unmoving, yet even in death he smiled. I cradled him to my chest, as I cried onto his broken body. “Who did this?” Izumo held up Totsuka’s camera.

“He was filming when it happened. It looks like a young guy, but he calls himself ‘The Colorless King’... Chiyo… I’m so sorry.” Tears ran down Izumo’s face as he said this, and other members of HOMRA showed up… including Bandou.

I glared at Bandou, and I could only say one thing. “Who is going to remember me now?” The look in Bandou’s eyes…. I knew he hated me. Saw me as traitor. But now… now I saw him in the same light. For it is because of him that Totsuka was dead. I would get my revenge, not only on the Colorless King, but on Bandou. I laid Totsuka gently on the ground and got up, now covered in my dead lover’s blood. I looked at Yata, he was so sad, and so so angry. I knew he would seek revenge. I picked up my bag. I looked at all of HOMRA… and I knew that without Totsuka they would all forget me soon.

I didn’t go home. I couldn’t. Without Totsuka, that wasn’t home anymore. I wandered through the night, leaving no memory of my passing on anyone. And I could sense HOMRA’s anger, their anguish. But I could also sense them forgetting me, one by one. I knew it was only natural. And I wandered until morning, and when the sun rose up in the sky, the only HOMRA members who remembered me were Mikoto, Izumo, Yata, and Bandou. I could tell this, for I walked into the bar and most had puzzled looks on their faces, and I could tell only those four recognized me. Izumo looked at me from across the bar and poured a shot of whiskey. 

“They’ve forgotten you already.” He said sadly as he poured me my second shot. I had already downed the first. 

“I know. I felt them all forget during the night.”

“Did you go home, Chiyo?”

“No.” I looked down at my second empty shot glass. “I couldn’t. Its not home without Totsuka.” I sighed. 

“Chiyo…” Izumo began, “I know you’ve been avoiding something. I can tell. Something you wouldn’t even tell Totsuka or Yata. Please tell me that’s not what got him killed.” He looked me in the eyes, pleadingly. Damn, he was good.

“Izumo.” I got up and took a cigarette from his pack laying on the bar and lit it. “I did what I had to do, and I don’t want you to forget me too, or at least who I was before last night.” I laid a couple of envelopes on the bar. One addressed to him, one to Mikoto, and one to Yata. “Promise me you won’t read any of these or hand them to Mikoto or Yata until I am dead.”

He looked at me, startled. “First, you light up a cig for the first time in years, then you hand me these letters and tell me not to do anything with them until you are dead?!”

“Izumo. Please, forgive me. For what I’ve done and what I’ll do.” And with that, I exited the bar. 

He grasped the letters in his hand and put them in the locked drawer under the bar. He didn’t know what Chiyo had done, but she had entrusted him with those letters… he wasn’t about to forsake that trust. 

I knew he was following me when I left the bar. Good. I walked toward where I lived with Totsuka… I would need something from there before I began what I was set out to do. When I got to the house, I quickly went to my room and grabbed a sword that laid under the bed. “The Forgotten Blade… its been a long time since my father handed this to me. Never thought I would use it.” I strapped the blade to my body and left, leaving the place unlocked because I knew HOMRA would want to come and remember the place the Totsuka lived.

I walked towards the edge of the city, Bandou was right on my heels. He finally called out, “Where are you going, traitor?” I sighed.

“Somewhere our blood is easy to clean.” He couldn’t argue with that, for we both knew this was going to end in blood. We reached a grassy hill and I stood on top of it, watching him as he climbed up. He glared at me, to him I was a traitor. I could not blame him, but I could blame him for Totsuka’s death. And I did.

“Chiyo… you bitch,” he said as he reached the top. “HOMRA trusted you! And you joined the colorless king?! That fucking evil bastard who KILLED Totsuka?!” He was fired up now, flames were literally in his fists.

“I did what I thought I had to do in order to protect Totsuka and HOMRA!” I screamed, drawing my sword. “And because of you….” I choked, “Totsuka is dead!” ANd at that moment we charged each other. Little did I know other members of HOMRA were following us. Including Izumo and Yata and Mikoto. They could see us fighting, but they weren’t fast enough to stop us. When they arrived, Bandou had his fiery hand around my throat, and I had my sword buried deep into his gut. 

I looked him into his eyes, knowing we would both die. “I wanted to get my revenge on him, Bandou-kun.” I coughed. “But, I wanted to kill you. Because he found out you knew, so he killed Totsuka…” I choked again. “He made me join him… I had… no choice.”

Bandou’s eyes filled with tears as he heard my words, “I’m sorry Chiyo-kun.”

“I’m sorry too. No blood.” My eyes closed.

“No bones.” His eyes closed.

“No Ash.” We whispered in unison as we slumped to the ground, entangled in death as HOMRA reached the top of the hill. 

Izumo stared in disbelief, tears welled up in his eyes. Mikoto held Anna in his arms and turned her away, while Yata dropped his skateboard and fell to his knees… just sobbing into his hands. 

Later that night, Mikoto, Izumo, and Yata stood around the bar. Izumo reach down into the drawer and pulled out Chiyo’s letters. “Chiyo gave these to me before she left this morning.” He said, his eyes were still red from crying, as were Yata’s. “She told me not to read them or give them to you until she was dead… had I known..”

“You couldn’t have.” Mikoto said. “But, at least she provided us answers.” he grabbed his letter and opened it.

“Yeah.” said Yata, as he grabbed his. “Just like Chiyo, always explaining her actions after the fact. Izumo smiled and opened his own.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear King,

I guess I’ve never actually called you that. But you deserve it, after all these years. But, if you’re reading this, then I died like I guess I would. I’m going to guess that Bandou and I died together, and I hope you can forgive him before you forgive me. For even though I call you king now, you are not my king. I am branded and in service to the 7th king, the Colorless King. But before you burn this letter, know that I did not go into his service willingly. He found me… I don’t know how. But he wanted to use my power, and he threatened all of HOMRA… and Totsuka. I’ve told you before that I would risk my own life to protect HOMRA, so I did what I had to do. I never thought Totsuka would die. But somehow… Bandou found it all out, and the Colorless King learned that he had. So as punishment to me… he… he killed Totsuka. In my mind, both Bandou and the Colorless King are to blame. And I must seek revenge as I see fit. But… please forgive me. Even though I am a traitor to HOMRA, know that all I did before today, I did to protect the clan that I loved. I’m not going to ask for what I can’t have, for you to remember me. All I ask is that you forgive me before I am forgotten.

Your Friend,  
Chiyo

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izumo,

Thank you, for keeping the letters. I know you probably wish you had opened them so you could stop what I’ve done. I’m not going to ask forgiveness from you. But I will tell you this. I was in service the the Colorless King, against my will. He threatened all of you at HOMRA, so I did what I thought I had to do to protect you. I killed Bandou because he found out, and the kind found out that Bandou knew… so he killed Totsuka to punish me. And I am so filled with rage, and want of revenge… I want to kill Bandou. And Bandou wants to kill me. We settled that score today. But the Colorless King had me go to Scepter 4 to find information out about the Silver King. I do not know what he wanted with it, but it is all in a thumb drive in Totsuka’s house. Please, for Totsuka, use this information and find him… and kill him. Totsuka is gone now, and he was the only person who ever remembered me like that. I loved him, he was my life. With him gone, I am gone. But, Izumo, thank you. For being his friend, and for avenging him.

Sincerely,  
Higanbana Chiyo

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yata-kun,

I’ve been a terrible friend, haven’t I? And I am sorry. I’m sorry for the pain that you are feeling right now… due to me. The reason Bandou and I fought is because I was in service to the Colorless King. The king killed Totsuka to punish me, because he discovered that Bandou had found out that I was in his service. Yata, I was instructed not to let anyone know. I tried, Yata. I tried. But he threatened Totsuka, you… all of HOMRA. I don’t know how he found me, but I couldn’t refuse with those kinds of threats. I told you that I would do anything to protect HOMRA, didn’t I? And… this is why I could never be in HOMRA. But I couldn’t tell you. I didn’t even tell Totsuka. You know I loved him, because he remembered me. He remembered my love and all the little things… and for me.. Yata. For me… that was everything. To be remembered. With this power of mine, with being a strain, with being a monster… everyone eventually forgets me even if I’m standing right there. With him gone, I’ve completely lost it. All I see is red, Yata. All I want to do is kill the Colorless King, and to kill Bandou… and I know Bandou wants to kill me to. For I am a traitor to HOMRA now. We are going to battle, and we are going to die. I won’t get the chance to kill the Colorless King, Yata. But I can’t be in his service anymore, nor can I ignore the fact that Bandou is the reason Totsuka died. You have been my greatest friend through all of this, you have not forgotten me. But, I fear, with me gone and Totsuka gone, I will dissapear from HOMRA completely. From Mikoto, from Izumo… from you. I care about HOMRA very much, but I loved Totsuka. And without him, I am not me. And I have no purpose. But, Yata. Thank you. Thank you for being a friend where I needed you most.

Try not to forget me,  
Chiyo-kun

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izumo, Mikoto, and Yata all looked up from there letters… tears in their eyes. “I can’t blame her,” said Mikoto. “I just can’t.”

“I know,” Izumo muttered. “She also left some information behind that we can use.

“She was Chiyo until the end,” Yata whispered. He looked up to Mikoto and Izumo. “Her greatest fear was being forgotten. So lets try to remember her.”

 

A year later, HOMRA is going through Totsuka’s old camera footage. They come across the rare moments of Totsuka, and they all laugh. Sometimes, there is a bit of film of Mikoto lazing on the couch with a cigarrete in his hand, or with Ana sitting with him, or cuddled near him for warmth. Ana doesn't cry at these, but all of HOMRA grows silent when they see him. Sometimes they get to here a familiar, low "Yo" as their king enters into the HOMRA Bar... Izumo has a hard time sitting there, trying not to cry.

After they have seen everything of their precious King, Yata keeps digging in the film, looking for something. He isn’t even sure what he’s looking for anymore. Then he finds a reel labeled “Things she told me to delete.” All of HOMRA gets curious, so they play it. It is an hour’s worth of footage of little clips of a woman. None of them recognize her. They here Totsuka yell “Smile, Chiyo!” and she storms off. That was the last piece of film of her.

“Chiyo…” Yata mumbles… then, as he realizes who she is, his eyes tear up. He looks up at Izumo, and he is are crying. “Oh… Chiyo…”

All of HOMRA is confused at the woman, but sad... because they realize that Totsuka obviously cared for her, if he had filmed her. If he had kept a whole reel just for her. He had labeled it like he had labeled the ones with the HOMRA members, he kept track of who was on each reel. But none of them had a reel of their own, and none of them has their own roll of film, not even Mikoto. Izumo stared at Yata as the kid walked over to him and buried his head into his chest. Izumo wrapped his arms around him, being the "Dad" of Homra... 

"I know, Yata." He whispered as his tears fell of his cheek and onto Yata's hat. "I know. She asked us not to forget... and we did."

"Will... Will we ever be able to remember her?!" Choked Yata in a somewhat strangled sob. He gripped Izumo's shirt and buried himself even more into the bartender's clothing.

"I... I don't... I don't know." Izumo choked a little himself. "We remembered her now, now that we saw her... but... I don't think we can remember her without seeing her, or reading the letters she gave us, or...." he gasped a little. "Her sword." Yata looked up at Izumo questioningly as he removed his arms from around him and walked behind the bar. He reached down and a minute later he set two letters and a sword on the bar. "Come here, Yata."

Yata did, and while he did, he pulled his wallet out of his pocket, opened it up, and pulled out a letter of her own. He sat across from Izumo, and they took turns reading the three letters, the rest of HOMRA replaying some of the funnier bits of film, so they were laughing as Izumo and Yata cried silently over Chiyo's letters. 

"When she died...." Yata started. "Her body melted away..." he paused, remembering that when Chiyo died, she was a colorless clan member. "It must have been part of her clansman powers." He looked up at Izumo and the older man nodded. "And Bandou... he was there, but he was bloody and lifeless too... DAMN IT!!!" He slammed his fist on the bar, causing a dent. His body lit up in HOMRA flames and all the occupants of the bar stopped laughing and looked at him. "They are both dead!!! But no one remembers how they died, or who she was!" He was angry, he was crying. Izumo didn't even try to contain Yata, he felt the same even if he didn't show it. Yata turned on the clan, "NONE OF YOU REMEMBER HER!!!" he pointed, accusingly. "Totsuka loved her, they lived together, when he died she fell apart, she suffered more than anyone in the wake of his death...." he started choking on his own words. "The colorless king took advantage of her... and she killed Bandou and he killed her... AND NONE OF YOU REMEMBER!!!" He was all flame now, Komamoto started approaching Yata.

"Yata..." he whispered, his eyes full of concern. "Yata..." He hugged Yata, and held him. "We don't remember, do we... we're terrible. But you remember, right? And Izumo. Because you knew her, you loved her." Yata's screams had turned into sobs again and he just let Kamamoto hug him.

"She didn't want us to forget her, it was her last wish." Izumo piped up. "After all, it was only Totsuka who could ever remember her for long, even when she wasn't around. he was the reason we all remembered her when he was alive." Izumo stared sadly at the sword on the bar that seemed to shift in and out of existence. "Her strain powers made her easily forgettable." He sighed. "We failed her." He picked up the sword and walked over to Yata. He looked at Kamamoto, and the larger boy let go of Yata and Izumo slung the sword around the young boys small frame. "Carry this, and remember her, Yata." He smiled and gripped his shoulder. "You were her best friend, you have the right to carry the sword of her people." 

With that, they embraced, and Yata finally stopped crying. 

Most of HOMRA quickly forgot about Chiyo, Izumo did too. They all wondered at the sword that Yata now carried, but no one asked unless they wanted to get punched. Izumo would sometimes get that look like he remembered, and would tear up... but they never talked about it again. Izumo had given Yata the sword of Chiyo, his best friend, as well as the letter she had wrote to Mikoto before she walked to her death. Yata never forgot her, her face, her laugh... never again. But he was the only one who could remember now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, yo. Hope you like it. Follow my tumblr Hobo-ing, or my "fanfic" blog hobo-fanfics. 
> 
> :D


End file.
